Remothered: Tormented Fathers
''Remothered: Tormented Fathers ''is the first game in Chris Darril's survivor horror trilogy, written and directed as the REAL answer to survival horror genre. Gameplay Remothered: Tormented Fathers ''is a 3D adventure-style horror game where the player takes control of ''Rosemary Reed as she explores the manor and searches for clues to solve the game's overarcing mysteries whilst avoiding the clutches of attackers who will stalk the player throughout the entire game. The stalker is a slasher-style villain in the vein of Clock Tower's primary antagonist Bobby Barrows ''and the stalkers from Haunting Ground's universe. If directly confronted by a stalker, Rosemary will go into defense mode; during which time the playing will need to complete a quick-time event to escape the killer's clutches. Unlike games as ''Clock Tower ''for the PlayStation, the stalker's appearance are unexpected from the moment they actually live in the scenario meanwhile gamers exploration. Plot Rosemary Reed, a curious thirty-five-year-old woman, enters the manor of the sick, elderly ex notary Dr. Richard Felton and his live-in nurse Gloria, to investigate the disappearance of Dr. Felton's adopted daughter Celeste. Celeste became the only thing in Richard's life that gave him a reason to live, but she also became his nightmare and torment: Jennifer. Ms. Reed's doubts will bring her to believe that the girl's disappearance is a cover for something terrible, a massacre. Development The origins of the project date back to mid 2007 when it was announced as a personal fan-tribute to the original Clock Tower, originally released on the Super Famicom in 1995, but that changed between 2009 and 2010, when Chris Darril announced that the game's story would undergo heavy rewrites and that developments was to be completely rebooted to take advantage of a newer game engine. Between 2012 and 2015, Chris Darril received multiple offers from studios wanting to purchase the Remothered IP, all of which Darril refused. Chris Darril is still the owner of Remothered and it's intellectual properties, but with his Darril Arts parnered with Stormind Games to bring new life to the project under the title "Remothered: Tormented Fathers" which combines the narratives of the original Remothered and it's originally proposed sequel; "Remothered: Grave Torments". Music The game's soundtrack is composed by japanese musician ''Nobuko Toda, who is known for his work on the Metal Gear Solid series as well as Bethesda's horror project The Evil Within and Halo 5. Sequels Remothered: Tormented Fathers ''is the first chapter in the ''Remothered Trilogy of games which is planned to be fully released over the next few years. According to the game's director, you will be able to buy the games seperately, or as a bundle through a planned season pass. Each game will run between 6 to 7 hours. Influence Chris Darril has stated that much of his inspiration for Remothered comes from Polanski's cinematography, as well as King's licterature. He has also been inspired by games such as Haunting Ground, Rule of Rose, Silent Hill and the hide&seek gameplay proposed by the terrifying Alien: Isolation. Characters * Rosemary Reed * Celeste Felton/Jennifer * Richard Felton * Gloria * Red Nun Gallery RS1.jpg RS2.jpg Game Screenshot - 21.jpg Game Screenshot - 26.jpg External links * [http://www.remothered.com Remothered official website] * Facebook development page * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7ulVvyjUrYwg6xxsCtfznQ Official YouTube]